


shot

by escapismandsharpobjects



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020, shot, ugh How do i do those things, wow i think i am going to win the award for best title and best summary ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects
Summary: whumptober day 24 - prompt: shot (alt no.14). gavin gets shot, nines helps.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for getting here despite my awful title and summary!!! i promise this is not that bad. i hope you like it!!

They’ve got the suspect cornered in his own apartment. Nines and Gavin stand shoulder-to-shoulder, boxing him in. 

“Put your hands in the air,” Gavin says, holding out the handcuffs so the suspect can see what he’s doing. 

But the suspect doesn’t put his hands in the air. Gavin gives him one last reminder to comply, not wanting to pull his gun yet if he doesn’t have to. 

Unfortunately for him, the suspect ignores him, and then, before Gavin or Nines can draw their weapons, he pulls a gun from his coat.

Gavin steps in front of Nines on pure instinct, shielding the android as much as he can, and then several things happen in a very short period of time.

The gun goes off, for a start, and Gavin feels something hit his shoulder, and he falls backwards at the same time that Nines steps away from behind him and slams into the suspect. Another gunshot rings out, and Gavin is lying on his back on the floor, a burning hot pain in his right shoulder and the horrible realization that he’s been shot in his mind. 

Suddenly, Nines is next to him, tapping his face.

“What the fuck, asshole,” Gavin says, sensing that the statement is somewhat lacking its usual vigor.

“I believe that question is better directed at  _ you, _ Detective Reed,” Nines says. “Why did you step in front of me? If the suspect had shot me, nothing like this would have happened. I am replaceable. You are not.”

“Shut up,” Gavin mutters, though secretly he’s glad for this little conversation. Anything to distract him from the fact that his shoulder is on  _ fucking fire. _

He abruptly remembers why, exactly, he’s in the position he’s in: “Wait, you got him, right?”

“The suspect is in custody,” Nines confirms, and to support his assertion, the suspect rattles his handcuffs.

“There is no point in trying to escape,” Nines says. “You have harmed my partner, and if you somehow manage to get out of the handcuffs, you will not make it far.”

“Damn,” Gavin says, and then he scrunches up his face in confusion. He’d said that out loud, right? But he hadn’t meant to, he’d only meant to think it.  _ That’s what I get for getting shot,  _ he figures.

“No,” says Nines, and Gavin raises an eyebrow at him. “No what?”

“Whatever you were referring to when you said, ‘that’s what I get for getting shot.’ You may have been foolish in protecting me, which led to this incident, but whatever it is you think you deserve for it, you do not.”

“Shut up,” Gavin says again, not wanting to say anything else.  _ What does he have to go being all nice for? _ he thinks, making certain that the words stay inside his brain this time.

“Emergency Medical Services is five minutes away,” Nines informs him, suddenly. “Hm,” Gavin says in response. He’s not really looking forward to their arrival. He doubts that they’ll let him stand up and walk to the ambulance, but he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to be put onto a damn stretcher. First off, it’s embarrassing. And second off, he’s pretty sure this little bullet wound is going to become exponentially more painful the second he moves. He’s not sure what to do about this dilemma, though, and decides it’s a problem that can wait til later. 

Then, Nines is moving, breaking Gavin out of his thoughts, and Gavin realizes, puzzlingly, that he’s taking off his jacket. The reason for this becomes painfully clear when the jacket is pressed firmly into his shoulder, and he has to fight to stop himself from screaming. 

_ “Fuck, _ that hurts,” he says, unable to keep completely quiet. He knows it’s necessary to apply pressure to a bullet wound, of course, but Nines is, evidently, in a mood to show off his strength, because he’s pushing down on Gavin’s shoulder so hard Gavin thinks it might just break from the pressure. 

“Can you...stop?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, but no, Detective,” Nines says, and there really is an apologetic look on his face. “You know it is necessary to stop the bleeding as much as is possible.”

“I know,” Gavin grumbles, and  _ shit, that ambulance better get here soon, _ because his head is starting to spin and he feels horribly faint and his shoulder is past the point of blinding pain and he’s going to be  _ really  _ pissed at himself if he passes out.

“Keep talkin’,” he decides, figuring it’ll keep him awake. He winces as a particularly strong wave of pain passes through his upper body.

Nines looks at him questioningly for a second, but Gavin gives him the best scowl he can muster, and Nines obligingly starts to talk.

“Did you know that every year, roughly one hundred twenty thousand people are shot in the United States?”

“Talk about something else.”

“Of the victims of gunshot wounds-”

“Something  _ not  _ related to my current state.”

Nines is silent for a moment, but finally he says, “I do not understand you, Detective Reed. Many of our coworkers claim that you hate everyone, and I have seen evidence to support that claim. Certainly, you have shown a dislike for me. Yet you stepped in front of a bullet instead of moving out of the way. He could have shot either one of us, but you made sure it was  _ you. _ Do you truly dislike me, Detective?”

That is way too much for Gavin to unpack right now. His brain ping-pongs from one part of Nines’ statement to another, and he can’t figure out anything to say. He’s not sure how much of that is due to the sheer force of the pain he’s in and how much is due to him genuinely not having a clue how to respond.  _ Shit. _ He has to say  _ something, _ right? This  _ is  _ supposed to be a conversation.

“Nah,” he says, finally, blinking hard to try and bring the world back into focus from where it’s begun to fade. “You’re alright.”

“Oh,” is the reply, and before Gavin can say something witty in response, the door to the apartment is slammed open and a group of paramedics hurries in and surrounds him. 

As he’d expected, they don’t let him even try to stand up. The second they’ve given him a brief assessment and informed him that he’s okay to be moved, they’re moving him. 

In the white-hot pain that ensues, he loses track of Nines completely, and when he finally comes back into something resembling reality, he’s in the back of a moving ambulance and Nines is nowhere to be seen. He looks around frantically for the android, until one of the paramedics tells him that Nines was not allowed in the ambulance, but that he’d said he would be at the hospital to meet them. 

Gavin makes a noise of agreement, then lets himself fade into the warm embrace of whatever drugs they’ve started him on.  _ Can’t believe that asshole is coming to the hospital for stupid old me,  _ he thinks, and then he thinks,  _ shit, I actually like him, don’t I? _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this!! i had such a fun time writing gavin he's like one of my all time fave voices to write lol. hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!!


End file.
